Mass Effect 3: Redemption
by Repressed Hero
Summary: The Crucible failed, and the alliance is on the verge of collapse. Can Shepard pull a miracle, or will he fail? Rated M for violence, strong language,and sex.
1. Prologue

Authors Notes: I don't own any of the Mass Effect Characters. I am simply using them to tell a story that will hopefully entertain you.

The M-6 Carnifex roared as Commander Shepard fired into the glass cylinder, to destroy the Reapers once and for all. BAM BAM BAM! There was a small explosion. Is it working? Shepard gripped the pistol with both hands with even more determination than he thought possible. BAM BAM BAM! The explosions started to get bigger as Shepard closed in the distance. BAM BAM! The glass cylinder let out a bigger explosion engulfing the Commander. Goodbye my friends, enjoy the galaxy Reaper free was all he could think as there faces raced through his mind in an instant.

Darkness...so this is death. Darkness...and voices? They sound familiar...Garrus? No, Jack? Ashley? Dammit everyone shut up for one minute! Thank you. Wait..if im dead then why am i sore all over? Wait am i still alive? No im dead i was engulfed by that explosion in the Crucible wasn't I?

"Open your eyes dumbass!" demanded a familiar voice

"I'm dead remember? ...Ouch that hurts get off. Oh come on stop crying it's not going to help im...hey get that light out of my eyes!"

Bright light peirced Shepards eye lids. Then came the excruciating pain coursing through his veins. Shepard felt heavy as he attempted to wriggle his hand free to rub his blurry eyes. Jack? Her eye liner was trailing down her cheeks from crying herself to sleep. She always was cute when she let her inner child be exposed. He lifted his left hand, and wiped away her tears trying not to wake her. Shepard looked around as much as he could without waking Jack, to see were he was. He was back in the infirmary on the Normandy.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Commander." greeted the doctor

"Doctor Chakwas? How did I get back on the Normandy? What happened to Hammer team? Where's..."

"Commander slow down! You nearly died out there. If it wasn't for Garrus, and Ashley you wouldn't still be here." She managed to say before being cut off by Shepard

"But the Reapers? What happened? Answer me dammit!"

"I think its best you talk to Admiral Hackett..." She admitted

Everything in Shepards being told him what he already knew but he just wanted to here it from someone else before confirming his worst fears. Shepard rubbed his head in annoyance before waking Jack.

"Jack...Jack get up. Come on wake up." He grumbled as he shook her to get her off him.

"Shepard...? Shepard!" She lunged forward wrapping her arms around him planting a kiss on him "You fucking dumbass!"

"I love you too." He managed to squeeze out from lack of air from her squeezing him to tight. Her embrace seemed liked an eternity before she finally sat up, wiping away her tears. "Jack go ahead and go to my cabin,  
and get some rest. I'll be up once I talk to a few people."

"Commander I advise you do the same. Your no were near ready to get back in action." She demanded in a stern voice.

"Sorry doc, but my health can wait." he complained as he attempted to sit himself up. "Ahh damn!" His entire left side screamed at him for moving.

"I tried to warn you Commander." she taunted.

Shepard paid her no mind as he forced himself up off the bed, and towards the door. The infirmary door opened with low tone swish. The walk towards the elevator felt like six lifetimes before he limped inside and hit the button for the deck 2 the Command Information Center. Bing! The elevator doors opened to the CIC. The CIC felt lifeless except for the fact that Traynor was rambling on to somebody on her private terminal. That girl sure could talk. Shepard walked threw the starboard doors were the security checkpoint was but, the usually two girls that were usually there bantering back an forth were gone and the place was trashed. The Normandy must have taken a few hits during battle, Shepard thought silently. The meeting room a wreck as well there were a few blood stains on the wall, and the table was knocked over. The war room wasn't that busy either. There was one staff member on a terminal organising information from least important, to most important. The young staff member was to caught up in his job to realise Shepard was in the room. Shepard didn't mind it saved him from having to salute the young man. Finally he had reach the Communications room. There was a tense feeling in the air as Shepard went to hit the button. Click. There was a long silence

"Admiral Hackett here." he said finally breaking the silence

"Admiral Hackett" Shepard saluted

"Good to see your still alive Shepard you had us all worried." you could here relief in his voice

"Sir what happened with the Crucible, the Reapers?" Shepard demanded to know

"I won't lie to you Shepard things look bleak. The whole alliance is on the verge of collapse. The thing we feared the most is becoming a reality...our extinction." Hackett sighed.

"Whats left of our forces, of Anderson?" Shepard grimaced.

"The official numbers aren't in yet but it's bad. We need a miracle Commander." Hackett grew silent.

"And Anderson?" Shepard demanded but felt he knew the answer already.

"...I'm sorry Commander he didn't make." Hackett frowned rubbing his forehead

Shepard leaned against the wall taking it all in, with his mind racing around with what to do next. Then it came to him like a bullet to the head at point blank.

"I got it! The Salarians! They still have there entire fleet still!" Shepard yelled excitedly.

"How do you intend to get there help Commander you of all people know they pulled there support from us. Because you refused to sabotage the cure for the Genophage." Hackett asked curiously.

"Leave that to me! You just make sure to keep our fragile alliance together. Let me deal with those damned lizards!" Shepard exclaimed

"I guess we don't have much of a choice do we? Alright very well ill go have a meeting with the leaders of our alliance. Hackett out" the hologram faded out.  
Shepard grinned to himself as he punched up the address to the Salarian Dalatrass. There was a long pause. Come on go throught dammit! Shepard kept cursing silently to himself. Shes not going to pick up. The silence gave Shepard a new found hatred for the Salarian Dalatrass when...

"Yes Commander what do i owe for this unwanted pleasantry?" the Dalatrass complained

"Dalatrass Linron I know we're not on good terms but please send your fleets my way to bolster our numbers." Shepard asked casually.

"What?! That's what this is all about. I'm disconnecting!" She yelled.  
"NO! Listen here you worthless pile of shit! You are going to send your fleets under my command, and your going to like it!" Demanded Shepard.

"I will no such thing unless your willing to do something for me Commander." countered Linron

"No! No more compromises! This is how it's going to work! Either you join me or else!" Shepard stated coldly.

"Or else what Commander? You have no authority over me." She taunted.

"Or else i'll command the entire alliance to move out, and destroy every last one of you! So either die that way, or let the Reapers have there way with you once they're finished with us! Either way this war is over!  
You have 12 hours to make a decision. Failure to respond in that time i'll consider that your answer. Shepard out!" Shepard slammed his fist on the disconnect button.

"Shit, Shepard didn't take you for a homicidal maniac." Giggled Jack from behind Shepard. "You think those slimey bastards will listen?"

"I hope so they're our last hope." He admitted grudgingly. "If not then this war just got alot worse."

He walked over to Jack and put his arms around her. " Now if i remember correctly you said something about getting laid once this was all over." he smirked.

Jack laughed at him. "Perv."

To Be Continued


	2. The Answer

**Authors note: I don't own any of the Mass Effect characters or anything involving Mass Effect, just a fan writing a story to entertain you, the reader.**

* * *

Shepard layed in bed staring at his clock. Three hours left, am I really going to have to order the slaughter of billions of Salarians? Will it come to that? Please god not that. That's it i gotta get up and move around!  
Shepard sat up, and got dressed in his N7 leather jacket, and jeans. Before leaving he covered Jacks bare body with the sheets to keep her warm. He took one more look at Jack before leaving. "Uhh lets see deck 3 crew quarters." He thought aloud pushing the elevators button. Shepard leaned against the elevator wall trying to make sense of it all. If only they listened to me 3 years ago this wouldn't have happened! Bing! The elevator doors opened to deck 3 revealing the wall monument. "Hello friends." Shepard thought aloud as he walked up to the memorial wall, and ran his hand down it. So many people, so many deaths how many until it ends? Shepards gaze locked onto the names that hurt the most: Kaiden, Thane, Legion, Mordin, and Anderson. Whose next Tali, Garrus, or Ashley?

"Never gets easier does it?" called a familiar voice.

"Garrus?" Shepard pondered as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Looking at the memorial, it never gets any easier." Garrus stated

"No, it doesn't. Tell me Garrus what happened down there with hammer team?" Shepard asked not taking his eyes off the memorial.

Garrus sized up Shepard before responding. "It wasn't pretty Shepard. When we charged a Reaper showed up and..."

"I remember that im talking about when it blasted me." Shepard said cutting Garrus off. "Garrus...what happened?" Shepard looked over and looked Garrus in the eyes. There was pain, and hesitation in his eyes.

"Like i said Shepard it wasn't pretty. After you went down Ashley and, I rushed to your side to get you out of the killzone. We managed to get you inside a run down building but it wasn't easy. Ashley took shrapnel to her face, and right arm. And as for yours truely well lets just say my ass has seen better days."

Shepard got a quick laugh out of Garrus's pain "Sorry Garrus continue."

"Anyways we radioed for evacuation, or support. At first we got nothing but eventually we got through to a battlecruiser, The Serenity. The rescue didn't come for another 20 minutes. Ash and I were worried you wouldn't last that long. But we didn't have the luxury of worrying about you. We got pinched by Reaper ground troops...lots of Reaper ground troops. I took up position on the shakey second floor and i took you with me hoping to keep you away from the fighting. I used my trusty M-92 Mantis to pick off the husk far in the distance while Ashley mowed down the closer targets. At first things were going ok but once the Reapers got a beat on our position all hell broke loose. We were down to using our guns as melee weapons it got that bad Shepard."

"All that just to get me out of there? You shoulda left me Garrus. Dont get me wrong Garrus I appreciate what you two did but my life isn't worth it." Shepard stated trying to sound sincere

"What? And face Jacks wrath for not saving you? No thanks i'd rather face a thousand Reapers before i deal with her."

Shepard let out a laugh. "Garrus theres no one that can make a Reaper invasion sound like a good thing but you."

"I do what I can." smiled Garrus.

There was silence between them.

"Garrus...thanks talking to you helped clear my mind for a bit. What would i do without you?"

"I dunno...probably mess up the Normandys gun calibrations." joked Garrus. "If you need me i'll be in the crew lounge playing poker with James, and Liara."

Shepard watched as Garrus walked away. Garrus don't change my friend. Shepard thought silently.

"Commander the Dalatrass is asking to speak with you." Joker stated over the intercom.

Shepards heart skipped a beat. "Patch her into my private terminal in my cabin. I'll take it there."

" Aye aye Commander."

Shepards hands shook as he hit the call button on the elevator. BUMP-BUMP BUMP-BUMP BUMP-BUMP. Shepard took a few deep breathes to try and calm himself. Bing! The elevator doors opened as if they were intentionaly being slow. Deck 1 Captain's Cabin. The elevator seemed to take forever. Why was everything taking forever? Bing! Swoo. Shepard stepped into his cabin, and locked eyes with his personal terminal. Here we go. Shepard hit a button on his terminal, and a flash of light shot up projecting a picture of the Dalatrass's face.

"Dalatrass..." Shepard stated emotionlessly.

"Commander did i keep you waiting long?" She said trying to hide a grin.

"No." Shepard lied trying to sound in control.

"Well then i'll be brief. After hours of meeting with the Salarian Republic, and discussion of our current status. We have come to a conclusion." The Dalatrass paused and let loose a chilling smile. "We will NOT be sending support. We believe your lying about waging war against us. If our intel is correct your fleet would lose to us, in a fair fight! So Commander we hope you don't mind waging a two way war. Take care Commander next time we meet it will be battle. Farewell." the Dalatrass disconnected.

Shepards heart sunk into his chest, and his gaze meet the floor. His brain was unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Shepard? Who was that?" Jack said blurry eyed.

Shepard lifted his head to Jacks nude flesh, and locked eyes with her. "We're at war the Salarians..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Plan

**Authors note: You know the drill... Mass Effect, and all it's Reaper blasting goodness does not belong to me. Im just using them to entertain you, the reader. Woopie**

* * *

"Commander do you have any idea what you have done?! If the Reapers weren't enough, you had to get the Salarians involved?" scolded Hackett.

"Sir, I know I didn't intend for this to happen." Shepard managed to say.

"Intend? From what i heard, it's damn well what you intended! The Dalatrass emailed us all Shepard!" Hackett screamed.

"Sir I know what i did. I can fix this. Just give me time." Shepard said defensively.

"Time?! We have no time Shepard. What time we did have is gone now! We mite as well of just surrendered ourselves to the Reapers! Now to top it off I have to convience the other races not to leave our cause again Shepard!" Hackett disconnected abrubtly.

Shepard cursed silently to himself, as he kicked at the floor. I got to fix this, but how? Shepard stormed off to the war room to look at all the war assets to look at everything, anything that could make this miserable war come to and end. A quick scan of all available assets revealed just how bad things really were. The Turian army was at 27% strength, The Asari 24%, The Krogan 18%, Humanity 21%, and Non-Alliance Races 14%. Nothing, none of this is no good! Shepard slammed his fist on the desk damning his luck.

"S-Sir?" It was the young XO who was in charge of organising information.

"What is it?" Shepard glared.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear. But when i was growing up, and having troubles with something. My grandfather would always tell me: If your having troubles you need pie." the XO stated with a straight face.

"Pie?" Shepard shot an akward look at the young XO.

"Yes sir. What he ment was if it's not coming to you, you should go do something that you enjoy. Then it will come to you." The XO's eyes wandered around looking for more.

"Pie...Thank you. That'll be all." Shepard dismissed him with a salute and went back to the war asset screen. Shepard couldn't focus on the assets, the young XO's words kept repeating in his head. "Ah what the hell."  
Shepard shrugged and decided pie it is. Shepard pushed himself away from the teminal and made his way to the Crew Quarters mess hall. The mess hall was fairly quiet. Rupert stood behind the counter cross armed as usual frowning at his feet. Jack was eating breakfast at the table farthest away from the counter. Shepard walked up to the counter and grabbed some breakfast off the counter. "Commander." Rupert mumbled as Shepard filled his tray with eggs, pancakes, and sausage. Shepard walked over to were Jack was sitting. "Mind if I sit here?" Jack shook her head, and pointed at the chair across from her with a fork. "Thanks."  
Shepard let out a sigh as he sat down.

"So war with the Salarians, huh?" Jack said gulping down some egg.

Shepard didn't want to talk about it so he quickly changed the topic. "Glad to see my N7 hoodie, and black cargo pants fit you nicely."

"Don't try and change the subject dumbass." She countered.

Shepard scowled knowing there was no point in trying to argue. "Yea...I wish it hadn't come down to it."

Jack saw the pain, and sorrow in his eyes as he looked down at his tray. "Shepard i didn't mean to...I was only trying to." but words failed her when she needed them most. But then again she never was a words person, she was more of a person of action. Shepard didn't respond he was tired of talk. Talk is what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. "We shoulda nuked those fuckers when we had the chance." She sighed as she went back to her breakfast. Shepards head shot up in an instant. "Shepard?"

"That's it!" he yelled.

Jack shot him a confused look. " What's it?"

"Nuke them!" she could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Shepard! I was only kidding." she said with an amused tone.

"No! The bomb on Tuchanka, that the Salarians made to blow up the planet in case the Krogan got unruly!" Shepard shot out of his chair, and planted a kiss on Jacks forehead then made a run for the War Room.

"I knew he'd think of something" she smiled.

"What's Shepards hurry Jack?" Ashley asked as Shepard nearly knocked her over.

"Oh we're nuking the Salarians." she said while stuffing her mouth with more food.

"WHAT?!" Ashley said with complete shock on her face. Jack started laughing at Ashley.

Shepard scanned the galaxy for a planet he could use. The word searching was blinking across the monitor in bold letters while it scanned the galaxy for anything that was within his search parimeters.

"One match found." chimed the computer. Shepard leaned forward to read what it found "Mortifera...Computer bring up history." The computer brought up a second panel with everything known about the Planet. Shepard read it silently to himself; Discovered 2183 by doctor Hanz Klieg of Earth,32 times the size of Jupiter,Planet was deemed to dangerous to colonize do to extremely high amounts of Francium, and Ununoctium, and was named Mortifera the latin word for deadly do it being highly explosive and radioactive. Shepard let loose a grin across his face. Shepard turned to the Comm room to notify Admiral Hackett of his plan. Shepard hit a few buttons on the comm terminal addressed to Hackett as extremely urgent. There was silence on Hacketts end. Must still be upset with me, can't say I blame him though.

"Commander this better be damn good im still in a meeting with the other leaders." Hackett grimaced

"I promise it's worth it Admiral." he paused before continuing. "Sir i found a way to stop both the Reapers, and Salarians."

"Go on...I'm listening." Hackett said trying to be civil with Shepard.

"Your remember back on Tuchanka how we disarmed that bomb so that the Reapers or Cerberus couldn't use it. Well if we could get ahold of it and send it to this Planet..." Shepard sent the data to Hackett. "We send out a distress call so that both the Reapers, and Salarians respond to it. And when they do respond we detonate it wiping both parties out in a supernova explosion."

"Impressive Commander but what makes you think they'll respond to the distress call?" Hackett said sounding surprised.

"Leave that to Liara if anyone can figure that out she can." Shepard boasted confidently.

"One other problem...the bomb Shepard it's in Reaper territory. Going after it would be a suicide mission. Who in the rite mind would volunteer for this?" Hackett asked concerned.

Shepard grinned like a kid during Christmas morning. "Looks like it's time to get the old team back together for one more suicide mission. I'll have EDI contact everyone. You just keep our alliance alive."

"Just one more question Commander when do you intend to do this?" Hackett questioned

"This time tomorrow Admiral." Shepard answered with vigor, and confidence in his voice.

"Very well Commander, i'll let the others know. Good luck Commander. May the gods watch over you." He saluted then disconnected.

* * *

**To Be Continued. Expect the next chapter to be filled with action.**


	4. Suicide Mission

**Authors Note: Sigh* Mass Effect or anything envolving it dont belong to me. God that's tedious.**

* * *

Everyone gathered around in the War Room for the briefing. Shepard took a quick head count before starting: Wrex, Grunt, Garrus, Tali, Samara, Liara, EDI, Ashley, James, Jacob, Miranda, Kasumi, Zaeed, Javik, and Jack. Check everyone is present, and accounted for Shepard thought silently. Well then lets get started. Shepard hit a button on the terminal making a hologram of the Operation point on Tuchanka appear. Shepard took a breath before starting.

"Alright everyone listen up. You all know why we're here, and what were doing. But what im about to ask of you is something extremely dangerous, and there's a chance that none of us are coming back. With that said if any of you aren't feeling up to it. You may leave now, nothing more will be said and noone will think less of you." Shepard paused, and looked around waiting for someone to leave. No one moved. "Alright let's begin. Our goal people is simple, to land on Tuchanka near the bomb site, and retrieve the bomb and leave. Once we have the bomb were going to plant it next to an extremely dangerous Planet and lure both the Reapers, and Salarians there and blow them both straight to hell. So here's how it's going to work. We are going to insert via personal carrier flown by Cortez. Once we land we are going to split up into 2 teams one lead by me the other lead by Garrus."

"You can count on me Shepard." Garrus stated calmly.

"My team will be Liara, Tali, Grunt, James, Samara, Ashley, and Javik. Garrus's team will be Wrex, Jack, Miranda, Kasumi, EDI, Jacob, and Zaeed. Once we get to the bomb i'll radio for evacuation of the bomb. The Bomb will be evacuated by the Alliance ship Serenity. Once the Bomb is safely out of the area the Normandy will come and pick us up. Ive been running simulations all morning, and if everything goes smoothly we will be in and out in 30 minutes. And if things don't go smoothly well let's just say it's going to be an interesting day. Any questions before we move out? Alright get ready we move in five." The team slowly despearsed to Shepards orders.

"Jack you got a second?" the Commander asked grabbing her by the shoulder.

"What?" She asked taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Be careful ok?" he said trying to be strong.

"Shit you going soft on me again?"

"No not that it's just that...i got a bad feeling about all this. That's all."

Jack smirked and walked up to him pressing her breast up against his chest "Worried tuff guy? You worry to much it'll be fine just like when we attacked the Collecter base." She pushed herself away from him, and started to walk away. "Don't ware yourself out Shepard. Save some energy for me for when we get back."

"Jack wait." He ran up to her.

"Shepard wha..." Shepards N7 dogtags were in her face when she turned around.

"I want you to have these." He took her hand and placed the dogtags in her hand then closed her hand.

"Shepard..." She managed to get out before she started to tear up.

"I want you to wear those that way the galaxy will know that you belong to me. Just like the tattoo you gave me will let the galaxy know that I belong to you." He kissed her forehead, and made his way to the armory.

Jack looked down at the dogtags reflecting on them. "I love you." she said out loud as she turned around to look at Shepard, but he had already left. She looked back down at the dogtags and teared up again. She took a few seconds to collect herself, and wipe away the tears before putting the dogtags around her neck, and joining the others.

The armory was abuzz with activity as everyone loaded up on ammo, and grenades. Shepard did his final checks on his N7 armor before giving the order to load up. Shepard patted Cortez on the back "Lets do this Cortez." Cortez nodded and fired up the transports engines. The engines had a dull roar inside the transport. "Buckle up." Cortez stated. The transport shook as it left the Normandys hold. Shepard placed himself in a seat next to the transports exit. The mood in the transport changed drasticly, and the atmosphere was tense. Shepard closed his eyes and leaned his head back trying to keep his compsure. Not for himself but for his team. They would need him now more than ever. Shepards eyes snapped back open, and he looked around one more time at his team. They're all here i wish it was under better cirumstances. Maybe once it's all over we can all be together again. Yes that would be nice. Maybe i'll get a nice house out in the mountains with a view and throw a party for them all. And the best part? It will be during peace time when people like us are no longer required. Thinking about it made Shepard smile a bit and feel less tense. The Transport began to shake violently. What the hell is going on, Shepard thought to himself. Shepard pushed himself up from his seat and stumbled up to Cortez. "Everything ok Cortez?" Shepard ask concerned. "Yes Commander just some turbulance on atmospheric entry thats all." Shepard looked around the cockpit examing all the instruments. "Alright keep me posted." Shepard started back to his seat.

Things are going smooth so far, thought Shepard. BOOM! There was an explosion at the tail end of the transport. "James is down!" yelled Garrus. The transport shook violently throwing the team around like rag dolls. "Were going in hot!" screamed Cortez. "No Shit!" screamed Zaeed. The transport was getting filled with holes before Shepards eyes. "Get us the fuck outa here!" Commanded Shepard. "I'm trying!" countered Cortez. The cockpits alarms went off. "Were going in prepare to crash!" panicked Cortez. "SHIT!" Cursed Shepard. The tranports went into a nosedive. Shepard held onto a support bar as the transport spun. BOOM! The transport hit the ground hard, and Shepards ears were ringing but there was no time to worry about his ears. He had to get the team moving. "Get your asses up we gotta get the hell out of here! MOVE! MOVE!" The team unloaded, and made there way to the nearest cover. "Cortez lets go! Cortez!?" Shepard looked over at the cockpit. Cortez was killed, his neck had a peice of sharp pointed metal peircing his neck. "Damn!" Two team members were dead, and the mission had just started.

Shepard grabbed cover behind a concrete slab, and fired his M-96 Mattock at a couple cannibals. Braaa! "Shit a Banshee!" cried out Wrex. "Focus fire on it!" Commanded Garrus. Every gun went loud as everyone focused on the Banshee. "Liara use Stasis on it while its barrier is down!" commanded Shepard. Liara grunted as purple matter shot out her hand, and hit the Banshee. The Banshee froze in it tracks. Shepard saw a bunch of Husk attempting to flank there left. "Wrex, Grunt cover our left flank!" barked Shepard. Wrex, and Grunt both let out there usual laughs and charged into the Husk. Shepard watched as both the Krogan charged into the Husk. The Husk were no match as the Krogans easly routed the Husk with there bloodrage charge. One Husk got air time as Wrex, and Grunt both rammed it at the same time. Garrus ran over to Shepard. "Shepard were guna have to cut through them if we are to make it to the bomb! Mite i suggest instead of two teams we stay together and break through the middle!" Garrus yelled over all the gunfire. Shepard nodded, and quickly scanned the battlefield for a gap to exploit. Shepard picked a spot and yelled. "Follow me everyone, and keep you heads down!" Shepard vaulted over the concrete slab. Immeditaley Shepard could hear the bullets wising past his head, and his kinetic barriers repeling deadly rounds. The charge to cut through the enemy line reminded Shepard of the time when he was charging across no mans land when he was hit by a reaper blast.

A maruader jumped out in front of Shepard. He quickly raised his M-96. BAM BAM BAM BAM! The maruaders head exploded spraying blood, and bone matter on Shepards face. Shepard continued to race forward while looking behind him to get a quick glance at the team. The team was hot on Shepards trail as Garrus brought up the rear to cover everyone."Quick cut through here!" Shepard yelled as he pointed to a building that looked like a run down hotel. A sharp pain shot up Shepards left arm. "Damn!" he cursed as her grabbed the bullet wound and dove through a half destroyed wind like a fish out of water. Thud! Shepard winced as he landed on his bad arm. "Shepard are you ok?" Garrus said as he vaulted over to him. "Yea a quick in and out ill survive." Garrus offered a hand to help him up. "Thanks! Ok Garrus take your team and push towards the bomb! We'll stay here and keep them off you!" Garrus hesitated as he looked at Shepard. "Goddammit Garrus go! We'll be fine!" Garrus nodded and yelled for his team to follow him. Within seconds the team disappeared from site. "Goodluck..." Shepard said to no one. "Shepard look out!" cried out Tali's voice. Shepard felt himself get pushed a foot or two before he landed. Damn I should of been paying attention! "Tali no!" cried out Liara.  
Shepard shook his head to focus his eyes. Oh god no...Shepards eyes focused to Tali getting impaled by a Banshees long claws. "Tali!" Shepard emptied his entire thermal clip into the Banshee. Thump! Tali's body fell to the ground as the Banshee dropped her and turned to Shepard. Click! Click! Shepard threw his M-96 and charged the Banshee with his Omni-Blade. Shepard roared as he made a jumping lunge at the Banshee. The Omni-Blade made a wet sound as it dug into the Banshees chest. The Banshee shook uncontrolably, as Shepard pulled out his sidearm an put it up to the Banshees chin. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! The Banshees blood sprayed all over as he pulled the trigger emptying the pistol. The Banshee let out a low growl and feel with Shepard on top of it. "Tali!" Shepard ran over to her and scooped her up. "Tali! Tali!" He shook her to get a response. "She's gone Shepard!" yelled Samara. "Shepard don't give up on us we need you!" Liara yelled as she shot a shockwave towards a group of cannibals. I hope the others are doing better...

The trip to the the Bomb site was fairly uneventful, except for a few husk here and there. "Alright everyone set up a parimeter i'll go radio for a pickup." Garrus looked up at the bomb before using the radio. "This is the ground team. The bomb is intact, repeat the bomb is intact request immediate extraction." There was a short pause. "Serenity here, roger that eta 10 minutes." Garrus ended the transmission. I wonder how Shepard and the others are doing? Thwack! Thud! "Miranda!" Jacob cried out. Garrus ducked behind cover. "Sniper get down!" All Garrus could hear was the wind blowing. "Anyone got eyes on them?" There was a collection of shrugs and no's to answer his question. Garrus's mind raced for a saultion. "Jacob when i give the word run in and out of cover so i can spot the sniper." Yelled Garrus. Jacob nodded. Garrus waited one moment..."NOW!" Jacob shot out of cover and started zig zagging. BOOM! missed. Come on were are you? Boom! "Agh!" Jacob went down and clutched his left thigh. Garrus cursed silently to himself. Now what, ive got to do something or hes going to bleed out. Think dammit! "Jack can you make a bullet proof barrier?" Jack shot Garrus an annoyed look. "Of course I can who do you think you're talking to?" Garrus nodded "Do it!" Jack spread her arms out and a bubble shot out. Garrus made a desperate run to her side. Boom! Chunks of concrete hit Garrus as he ran to her. "Get down!" he yelled as he ducked down next to her. "EDI we need a distraction. Do you think you can create a distraction to take some of the heat off of us?" "I will try." Garrus gave her a thumbs up. "On three!" One, two, three! Garrus, and Jack jumped over there cover while EDI hit a button to make a duplicate of herself. Boom! The hologram disappeared. Garrus, and Jack made there way to were Jacob was laying. Dead, he died from blood loss. Boom! Bzzz! Jack's barrier went down and she went down to her hands and needs. "Damn! Not good!" Garrus yelled aloud. He picked up Jack and carried her towards the building were the sniper was. Boom! Chink! Garrus was knocked to the ground. The snipers round broke a chunk out of Garrus' armor in the neck region. Garrus picked himself up and grabbed Jack and continued towards the building. Boom! Shatter! Edi's head exploded and, she went limp. Garrus sat Jack down against a wall, and continued into the building in search of the sniper. Tmp Tmp Tmp. Garrus listened to his foots steps as he searched the building. I hope Shepards team is alright, I haven't heard from them since we split up. Boom! Crack!  
the concrete pillar next to Garuss' head exploded. Thud! Garrus slammed his back against the pillar. Boom! Crack! Bits of concrete hit Garrus in the face. Damn i can't move they got me pinned ! Crack! Garrus pulled out his M-8 and blind fired. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! Silence...Boom!Crack! "That's it!" Garrus got out of cover and charged the sniper. "Got you!" Garrus opened up on the sniper. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! The sniper fell back against the wall completely covered in blood, and bullet holes. He let out a long sigh of relief, and headed for the exit.

The team cheered Garrus as he stepped out of the building. A loud engine sound came from behind Garrus, it was the Serenity ready for pickup. The Serenity hovered over the bomb and dropped multiple hooks from its hold to attach to the bomb. "Quick get those cables attached!" He ordered. The team scrambled to the hooks and attached them to the bomb while Garrus kept watch for more snipers. "Garrus!" yelled a distant voice. "Shepard?" Garrus looked around. "Hey!" Shepard started waving his hand from the same direction they had come from. "Shepard!" Garrus ran to shake Shepards hand but he ran past him. "Garrus get your ass to cover we got over ran and had to retreat!" Garrus had a chill go down his spine as he ran for cover. No sooner had Shepard said that, then the world had come alive with gun fire. "Ahh crap!" yelled Garrus. "They're still loading up the bomb!" "Team keep Garrus' team covered while they load up the bomb!" Shepard demanded "Without that bomb we have nothing!" The pressure was on as the team struggled to get the cables connected to the bomb. "Joker get your ass down here now!" Shepard yelled with strain in his voice. The fighting was intense like it was on Earth...no this was worse. At least on Earth the entire Reaper army wasn't focused on them. "Kasumi's down!" yelled Zaeed. "We need some one on that cable!" Shepard raced for the final cable. BOOM! An explosion took Shepard off his feet. Every part of his body hurt especialy his left eye. Shepard couldn't worry about it, he picked himself up an continued to the cable. "Shit!" was the only thing Shepard could say. He ran the cable around it's support leg a couple of time and hooked it on. "Go! Get the hell outa here!" The Serenity began to lift off slowly then it was gone. "Dammit Joker where the hell are you!? We're getting annihilated out here!" "ETA 30 seconds commander!" Joker responded. "We won't last that long! Shepard ran for cover. "30 seconds people be ready!" The 30 seconds seemed liked 2 years to the ground team as they continued to take fire.

The Normandy hovered practicly on top of the ground team as it opened it's cargo bay doors. "Go! Now!" The team drug there tired bodies to the Normandy. "Grunt let's go stop firing..."Splat! Grunt took a round to the head, and fell. "NO!" Shepard opened fire til his rifle went empty. "Come on let's go!" Ashley yelled. Shepard cursed out loud, and jumped up into the Normandy. "We"re in go!" yelled Garrus to Joker. The Normandy began picking up speed extremely fast with the cargo bay doors still open. There was an extremely long pause before Joker came over the intercom. "Were safe everyone. You can all breath easy now." The team collapsed to the floor. Shepard leaned up against a crate of ammo and closed his eyes. "Shepard?" called the concerned voice. "Yea...?" his eyes slowly opened to Jack close to his face. "Your left eye its...missing." Shepard lifted his left hand and felt his left eye and looked at it his hand. It was covered in blood, he had lost his eye when he was hit by the explosion. "It's no big deal." he said casualy. "I got lucky... thats all." Luck, he thought. We all got lucky. Shepard looked around at the broken, and tired team. He had left with a team of 15, and came back with 8...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Big Bang Theory

**Authors note: Mass Effect and everything related to it don't belong to me.**

**Warning: Adult content ahead. 18+**

* * *

Shepard, and Jack both layed in bed after and extremely long day. Shepard held her tight in his arms, as he thought back to the massacre that had happened early that day. God no more, he thought silently to himself. It hurt so much that he couldn't even find it within himself to shed a single tear. He nestled his head behind hers, taking in her smell. The feel of her soft body, and hair. I can't bare the thought of losing you. Shepards eye slowly closed as sleep took him.

The woods were thick as Shepard stood up against a tree. "Shepard..." whispered a voice. He pushed himself away from the tree. "Shepard Commander." whispered another. He slowly turned to his left. It was all his friends standing around. "Shepard." the voice whispered again. His foots step felt like they had cement blocks on them as he ran towards his friends. "Shepard." the voice continued to whisper. Come on go faster your friends are all waiting on you. "Shepard" the voice seemed to trail off. Almost there. Breeaaawww! A Reaper came crashing down into the woods. Shepards hand slowly reached out for his friends. "Take my hand!" but they all seemed to ignore his voice. MMmmBreeaawww! The Reaper fired its weapon, engulfing all of his friends. "Nnnnnnoooooooooooo!" Shepard fell to his knees crying. The Reaper turned to Shepard. It spoke,"You will be next Shepard." The Reapers weapon charged up, and fired at Shepard. "Go ahead! End my pain!" MMmmBreeeaaawww! The Reapers weapon fired directly at Shepard...

Gasp! Shepard shot straight up. His heart was racing, and he was covered in a cold sweat. "Hey.." Jacks slurred as she rubbed here eyes. "Everything ok." Shepard looked around the room before answering her."Just a dream...that's all" Jack wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. "You wanna talk about it?" Shepard wiped the sweat off his face before answering. "Just thinking about what happened today that's all.." Jack sighed with resignment. "Shepard cut that shit out. What happened wasn't your fault." She said trying to sound reassuring. "Yea...Im guna go wash my face." Shepard sat up and walked over to the bathroom.

Jacked sighed as she sat up, and ripped off the sweat covered sheets. "Fuck it..." She realised new sheets were down in the cargo bay, and she didn't feel like getting dressed to go get them. Fssss. Jack heard the shower kick on. "He must be in real shit shape." She walked over to his personal bathroom to check on him. Tmp Tmp Tmp. She listened to her feet as she walked across the floor. The bathroom door opened to a low tone, sshhh. Shepard was looking down at his feet, with his back to the door. "Shepard?" He did not respond. "Shepard!" Still nothing. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Dammit! It wasn't your fault Shepard! So stop blaming yourself you dumbass!" She yelled pounding her fist on his back. "Jack..." He turned around, and lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his."You are the only thing i got left. I cant afford to lose you." he paused an saw her eyes begin to get blurry."You're the only thing good that's ever happened to me." He leaned to kiss her.

Shepards tongue entered her mouth, as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Jack grabbed his head with both her hands pulling him closer as he kissed her. Shepard pulled away and started kissing her neck, as he placed his left hand behind her neck, and lifted her left leg up with his right hand. Jack could feel him creeping up between her legs."Do it!" she begged. Shepard thrusted himself inside her, as she let out an excited gasp. Jack could feel him swelling up inside her, as he continued to thrust. Jack burried her face into his neck, and began to bite him as she drug her nails down his back. They both groaned in pleasure as they continued on. "Im almost there." Shepard moaned. Jack gripped him as hard as she could."Come inside me." She barely managed to get out. Shepard began to thrust faster, and deeper until he final climaxed inside her. They both cried out in ecstasy, and let out long sighs. Jack ran her fingers through Shepards hair as she breathed heavily with a smile on her face. Shepard held her up using both his hands."I love you." Shepard said to her in a quiet voice. Jack kissed his eyepatch, and looked at his one good eye. "I...love you too." She said for the very first time in there relationship. They both smiled at each other, and pressed there faces close together.

Early the next day...

"Just attach this little device to your IFF, and both fleets should come running for you." Liara stated as she handed over the odd looking device.

"Thanks Liara I knew you'd think of something." Shepard took one more last look at the Liara, before he turned to leave.

"Shepard...goodbye." Liara said with silent tears in her eyes. Shepard continued out the door not replying to her. Long goodbyes were hard especially all the ones about to happen.

Liara's door opened silently. Silence, the whole ship was silent. Perhaps everyone was saying goodbye in there own way.

"You fucking dumbass!" a blind spot slap hit Shepard in the face."You were going to leave without telling me weren't you?!" Jack's face was streaming with tears.

"Jack i know..." but she cut him off.

"No! Don't make excuses, you were going to that planet, without saying anything! I know you to well!" Jack let loose more tears. Watching Jack cry uncontrolably pained him as he tried to keep up his stone cold expression. Shepard put his arms around her, and embraced her as if to protect her. "Ssh it's ok...I'll be back before you know it." He said brushing his hands through her hair, trying to calm her. "It's not...fair." She wimpered as she pressed her head against his shoulder. " I know, I know. But I have to do it." He wanted this moment to last forever but he knew it couldn't. "Ok...I should go." He slowly pulled her away, and kissed her lips. Shepard slowly turned away as there hands slowly disconnected, finger by finger. Jack fell to her knees as she watched Shepard disappear from her site. Jack wiped her tears with Shepards N7 hoodie sleave. Clink~Clink! Jack looked down at the sound. Shepards N7 dogtags slowly swayed back, and forth. She clenched them in her right hand, as she thought of all her precious moments with Shepard.

The cargo bay felt empty with no one in it except for Garrus who was doing the final calibrations, on the Phalanx Space Fighter. It was a top secret alliance project that was started before the war. The objective of the project was to make a space fighter faster than anything ever seen. It looked very similar to a F-16 Falcon fighter jet, that was used during the early 20th century. The only real cosmetic difference was that it was wider with dual engines, and tail fins. "Shepard." Garrus said turning around.

"Hello old friend." Shepard shifted his focus on the fighter."Is it ready?"

Garrus nodded, and looked over. "This thing is incredibly hi-tech. I'll spare you the details, but if I understood the schematics correctly this thing could out run anything, including the Reapers."

Shepard let out a small smile. "That's always useful."

"If only I had a few more minutes I could calibrate it's guns for you." Garrus let out a forced chuckle.

"Take care of Jack for me." Shepard asked.

Garrus nodded as he knew the time had come for Shepard to leave. "Take care my friend." Shepard said as he extended his hand to Garrus. Garrus looked down at Shepards hand as he slowly reached for it. They shook hands, and nodded to each other. "Go..." Garrus mummbled. Shepard put a frown on and slowly climbed into the Phalanx. The canopy came to a close with and audible. Bzzzz! Shepard took one more look at Garrus, as he nodded to him. Garrus shot him a quick salute, as the space fighter turned to exit the Normandy.

The space fighter shook as Shepard exited the Normandy, and set his course for the relay. Whew! Shepard released a long breath. This is it...Shepards hands felt cold. He looked off into space, and admired all the stars. I love space, it reminds me of when i was younger growing up on Earth. I used to lay on the ground and stare up at the beutiful night sky, thinking there was no right or wrong in them... A tear came down his cheek as he remembered his past. I never imagined i'd be doing this this. Shepards thought continued on like that for a good half hour. "Approaching relay" chimed the automated voice. The fighter shook as the relay sling shoted Shepard to his destination. ZHOOOOOM!

Zzzzzzz, Swoooo! The fighter stoped. Beep~Beep Beep~Beep! There was an incoming message the Serenity. "Shepard here." he said hitting a button. "This is the Captain of the Serenity, Captain Malcolm. The planet destroyer is in place sir, Good Luck!" "Copy that Serenity." The Serenity accessed the relay and disappeared.

The Phalanx slowly coasted up to the were the planet destroyer was. It was in the center of the planet gravity. Shepard eyed up the weapon. His heart started to race uncontrolably. It was then at that instant it dawned on him. "I'm really going to die..." Shepard looked down at the device Liara had given him. This littlle device would save the galaxy. He continued to stare at it taking it what he must do. Shepard took a couple deep breaths. "Ok no point in prolonging this." He inserted the device into his IFF. "Now we wait..."

Meanwhile on the Normandy...

Joker looked down at the cockpits panel watching for Shepards IFF to activate.

"You think he made it?" Joker asked looking over to Garrus.

Garrus crossed his arms before responding. "I dunno hes probably just arriving at his destination."

Joker rested his head on his arm. "They ever get that mess cleaned up that Jack made in the mess hall?"

"Yea she made one hell of a mess with her Biotics. I went to go check on her in Shepards cabin, a couple minutes ago."

"Yea? How'd that go? She try an smear the wall with you?" Joker said trying to ease the tension.

"She was asleep on the bed curled up into a ball holding a picture of Shepard. She had cried herself to sleep."

"Huh, didn't see that one coming."

There was silence between them, as neither wanted to talk about what they were truely thinking.

Beep!

Joker and Garrus shot to attention as the panel was responding to Shepards IFF

Garrus ran over to the Galaxy Map. He watched as Shepards position was quicly flooded with Salarians, and Reapers. Garrus grew affraid as he watched the galaxy map

The only good thing about Shepards plan was that it guranteed to wipe out the Salarians if his plan backfired...no it won't come to that, Garrus thought

In another solar system...

Shepards radar went nuts! The radar filled up with red dots within minutes of activation. He looked out his cockpit window towards the combined Salarian and Reaper fleet. "Oh my god..." The site was amazing and terrifying all at once. The Reapers began to engage the Salarian fleet. Shepard looked down at his radar. They appear to all be here...I hope.

Shepard turned on the fighters target system. Shepard gripped the flight stick as he prepared to fire at the weapon of destruction. "This one is for all my friends who fell before me!" Shepard fired into the planet destroyer. BDOOM! BDOOM! BDOOM! BDOOM! A brite streak shout out its side. Then...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

The planet destroyer let out a blinding light, then followed by a deafing explosion. The explosion ignited the unstable planet. The planet began to shine brighter than any sun, then it exploded making the planet destroyer look like a firecracker. The Salarian, and Reaper fleets were swallowed whole by the explosion, being completely decimated.

From the Normandy two Solar Systems away...

"Holy Shit! Did you see that!" exclaimed Joker.

"Yea..." Garrus said awe struck

Joker looked down at Shepard's IFF.

"Shepard?" Garrus said hoping against hope.

"Gone..."

* * *

**Next the finale**


	6. Epilogue: A better tomorrow

**Authors note: See previous chapters.**

* * *

The podium was decorated with a big picture of Shepards face in the backround. Thousands gathered around the podium, as Hackett ascended the stairs to make his speach. The crowd grew silent as Hackett began to look around. "The War is over, and the Reapers are defeated. Against all odds, and in the face of certain extinction, we have survived. We have suffered many losses, but we won. This victory belongs to us, and every single race out there. Now as we take our first steps towards restoring what we lost, we must not forget what it took to win. It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed. Ours homes, our worlds everything and more. Together we can build a future greater than any one of us imagined. A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us. A future many will never see. And we will honor those who fought to give us this future. Commander Shepard fought with every ounce of his being for this future. Join me in saluting Commander Shepard."

"Company order, arms!" yelled the honor guard. The honor guard performed the 21 gun salute to a lone man playing taps. The Normandy crew saluted as they held their tears back.

The ceremony ended as quickly as it started, Ashley, Liara,Samara,Javik,Garrus,Wrex,Jack,and Zaeed walked up to the casket marked N7. They all stared at the casket in silence, as they remembered the hero that had graced their presence three years ago.

Jack ran her hand along the ends of the casket, not knowing Hackett had made his way to the group. "Shepard was a good man, and soldier." He paused. "He never said things like, No sir thats not possible, or No sir I can't do that." Hackett looked around at the group."And looking at all you, a loyal friend. So what will you all do now?"

There was silence before someone chimed in

"Go into retirement, and live in a big god damned house." Zaeeed spoke in a raspy voice.

"Ive got a planet to run, no retirement for me." Wrex mumbled.

"Im going to continue my duties as a Justicar...after i see someone." Samara chimed

"I think ill help rebuild using my...connections." Liara spoke.

"I'll find something to through out the airlock." Javik joked unsure of what next.

"I'll command the Normandy, and make the Commander proud." Ashely said boldly

"I think i'll stay on the Normandy as well, im sure Ashley will keep me busy with something." Garrus chimed.

Jack did not respond, she did not want to. "Jack?" Garrus asked.

She shot him an angry look. "None of your fucking business!" She looked back down at the casket.

"Jack...We all know what your going through." Garrus said trying to be consoling.

"The hell you do!" she snapped.

Garrus paused before answering her. "You know Shepard he left me something he wanted you to see in case he didn't make it back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and sat it on the ground.  
Jack looked at in confusion "What is it? Garrus examined her with a twinkle in his eye "Just wait..."

A bright blue dot appeard on top of the small box, then a small image of Shepard appeared.

"Jack, if your seeing this that means...well you know. I had Garrus give you this just in case. I want you to know i love you with all my heart, and that I will always be with you walking by your side watching you, protecting you." He paused "Jack i know you are going to push people away, and that's ok just know that the people standing around you feel the same way. Before i leave know that i trusted them with anything, and i mean anything. Please Jack look to them if you ever find yourself needing help, they are good people. If you can't know this,I asked Garrus to watch out for you. I love you, Jack..." the holo image faded out.

Tears streamed silently down her cheeks. Everyone had tears in there eyes. Seeing Shepard talk one more time, pulled a heart string close to everyones heart. "Thanks Garrus, I need to be alone for a bit." Garrus nodded at her as she turned, and disappeared from his sight forever.

_Earth five years later..._

The young boy playing on the swing giggled, as his mother pushed him.

"Higher, higher! I want to blast off into outerspace!" he giggled.

His mother smiled peacefully at his words.

An alliance cruiser flew over head.

"Mommy look!" the child cheered as he jumped off the swing, pointing towards the cruiser. "When i get older im going to have a ship just like it, and travel all over the galaxy! Just like dad did!"

His mother smiled to him as she picked him up.

"Mommy? What was dad like?" He asked looking at her smile.

Jack kissed the young boys forehead before responding...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
